Список персонажей "Звёздных войн"
Ace of diamonds = = Ace = = Ace in the hole = = Across the board = = All the way = = All thumbs = = All wet = = Ants in one's pants = = At a stretch = = At loggerheads = = At odds = = Awash = = Back off = = Badmouth = = Bag = = Bag it = = Balled up = = Ball game = = Banana oil = = Bananas = = Bank on = = Bark up the wrong tree = = Bask in the sun = = Bat one's gums = = Beans = = Beat it = = Beat the bushes = = Bee in one's bonnet = = Behide someone back = = Believe it or not = = Be my guest = = Bet one's boots = = Big cheese = = Big stink = = Birds of a feather = = Bite the bullet = = Blockbuster = = Blooper = = Blow = = Blow one's cool = = Blow in = = Blow off = = Blow out = = Blow one's horn = = Blow up = = Blue hell = = Blue in the face = = Boggles the mind = = Booted = = Boot and saddle = = Bopped = = Born yesterday = = Bottom line = = Bounced = = Brainwashed = = Break up = = Bring home = = Brush up = = Buffalo = = Bug = = Bully = = Buy a pig in a poke = = Buy time = = Buzz in = = Cabbage = = Call it a day = = Carrot and stick = = Cash in on = = Catch = = Catch big fish = = Catch hell = = Catch napping = = Catch on = = Cheesy = = Chicken feed = = Chicken out = = Choosy = = Dope = = Down the road = = Dream up = = Drink like a fish = = Drive someone crazy = = Drive to the wall = = Drop a brick = = Duck = = Duck soup = = Dump = = Dump on = = Face the music = = Faire and square = = Fall flat = = Fast back = = Feel out = = Fish around = = Feel like a fish out of water = = Flop = = Fly in the face = = Follow through = = Fresh = = Gain clout = = Goofy = = Goon = = Grind = = Gum up = = Gutsy = = Make a hit = = Name of the game = = Nut = = Run of luck = = Run wild = = Save the day = = Snappy = = Turn a blind eye to = = Turn thumbs down = = Twist around = = Under a cloud = = Use one's beam = = The valley of the shadow = = Face value = = Be in the van = = Vanity bag = = Walk away with = = Walk on air = = Watch it = = Washed out = = Water down = = Walk on eggs = = Yellow = = Acid head = = Action man = = Act up = = Ass = = Baby = = Bananas = = Balls = = Bloody = = Booz = = Bullshit = = Call girl = = Carry away = = Tomcat = = Chick = = Cop = = Dick = = Creep = = Dig = = Dino = = Gimme = = Go ape = = Hot red = = Lemon = = Man = = Mob = = Monkey business = = Old hat = = Move your ass = = Nigger = = Pimp = = Poo = = Shit = = Red tape = = Two bits = = Voice box = = Zero cool = = Wimp = = Bad trip = = Dolls = = Crank = = Crash = = Cristal ship = = Fix = = Downers = = Experience = = Fag = = Faggot = = Dark meat = = Back door